pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris' Heatmor (PT)
Heatmor is a Pokémon owned by Iris. It is the second Pokémon she in Unova and her fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Heatmor, Heatmor terrorized the Durant in the Clay Tunnel due to it being an abundant food source for it. It later falls into a trap set in order to capture it. It mistakes Rui's Zorua as a Durant and battles against Iris' Scraggy, Axew, Hilda's Ginger the Durant and Ian's Drilbur. It mainly battles Scraggy and Axew and manages to escape to a dead end. There it is put to sleep by Pansage's Grass Whistle and defeated by Axew. This allowed Iris to capture it. In Vs. Galvantula, Heatmor steals food from Axew, causing a ruckus that everyone gets involved in. Zorua sneaks off during the commotion as Heatmor tries to steal her unguarded food. Ian's Audino intercepts it, and the two have a practice battle off screen. In Vs. Lilligant, Heatmor is chosen to help fight a fire in a research facility. Its Flash Fire ability is revealed, as it absorbs the flames as it rescued the scientists inside. In Vs. Deerling, Heatmor battled against Shadow Triad's Whirlipede. It was at a disadvantage due to having to battle in the treetops and was eventually defeated. In Vs. Scolipede, Heatmor is chosen to fight off 3 Scolipede. It works with Druddigon to fight off one of them. In Shadow of Oblivia, Heatmor was used to fight off an Entei. Its Flash Fire ability protected it from Fire Blast as it trapped it momentarily with Fire Spin. It helped Iris search for the Golden Armor and briefly battled Purple Eyes' Meganium before a cave in. In Vs. Throh, Heatmor battles Georgia's Beartic. Heatmor deflects its attacks and holds it off. The battle is interrupted when the pathway they were on is destroyed. Heatmor found its way to a cave where Marshal was. In Vs. Reshiram, Heatmor used Fire Spin to protect the group from Plasma Grunts and their attacking Pokémon. It was later defeated by Shadow Triad's Krookodile. In Vs. Dewott, Heatmor was used against Rui's Palpitoad in the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. It showed off a new Fire Lash attack it learned during training. Palpitoad used its moves to cut off all of Heatmor's senses, and it is defeated. In Race Against Time, Heatmor is controlled by Eon along with Iris. It attacks Ian with flames, him terrorized by it. It absorbs Fire attacks from Dakota's Singe the Flareon and attacks Steve's Heliolisk. It is defeated by Steve's Oshawott and Ian's Dewott. In Vs. Braviary, Heatmor loses a practice battle to Ian's Servine. It then rescues the newly evolved Serperior and Shamus' Braviary from falling with Fire Lash. Heatmor made a cameo appearance in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Archen, Heatmor teamed up with Miror B's Chiquita the Maractus to battle Domino's Roselia. The two resist and defeat their foe. In Vs. Tropius, Heatmor assisted in creating a Fire wall that repelled a swarm of Ninjask. Heatmor made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Heatmor is a very gluttonous Pokémon and is constantly trying to eat. With its Rash nature, it dives into conflict head first, usually thinking with its stomach. This gets itself into fights with others and is unable to recognize when to get out. Cilan has commented that it and Iris are a good match for each other, as both of them act with instincts first over reason. Known Moves Trivia * Its ability was originally going to be Gluttony, corresponding with its raviness nature of eating. It was given the ability Flash Fire due to being more useful for the story line. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Iris' Pokémon (PT)